Le Comte et le Caméléon
by Le Poussin Fou
Summary: [Réponse au défi de kagura2409] Tu étais une sale gamine effrontée qui disais tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. Tu étais une escrimeuse hors-pair. Tu aimais les Orchidées et les bagarres de bar. Tu voyais la vie comme un théâtre où tu pouvais incarner n'importe quel rôle. Et moi j'étais le spectateur du premier rang qui regardait son idole.


Cet OS est parti de intéressant défit lancé par kagura2409.

Il faut écrire une histoire CRÉDIBLE entre deux jedis (sachant que les Jedis font vœu de chasteté…)

Je suis méchamment partie en cacahuète avec ce truc. J'espère que ça reste crédible et que vous apprécierez… Mouais, c'est pas gagné…

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Le Comte et le Caméléon

.

.

Bonjour Salia. Je t'ai ramené des orchidées noires de Ryyk. Je sais que tu les aimes beaucoup. La floraison de cette année est exceptionnelle. J'aurais aimé que tu puisse la voir Salia…

Tu te souviens de comment nous nous somme rencontrés ?

Tu venais de devenir la padawan de Maître T'ra Saa et tu avais 13 ans. Tu étais une gamine effrontée qui disait à voix haute tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Tu regardais le monde de haut depuis ton mètre cinquante, franche et insoumise.

J'avais 20 ans et j'étais un jeune adulte éduqué à la fois comme un Jedi et comme un héritier. J'avais la quasi-parfaite maîtrise de mes émotions et pourtant tu as réussis à me faire sortir de mes gonds en deux phrases. Ton premier fait d'armes selon Maître Yoda.

Nos Maîtres siégeant tous deux au Conseil, nous nous retrouvions souvent pendant leurs discussions. Je vais être honnête Salia, tu m'exaspérais. Tu arrivais en courant, tes yeux bleus pétillants de malice, tes cheveux auburns coupés à la garçonne. Tu interrompais mes séances de méditation, tu me posais des questions sur tout et surtout sur n'importe quoi, tu venais m'asticoter dès que tu le pouvais.

Tu étais chiante Salia. Et pourtant si attachante. Tu étais intelligente et rusée. Tu comprenais vite et savais t'adapter. J'ignore qui apprivoisa l'autre, toi ou moi ? Cela n'a aucune importance au fond. Le fait est que tu passas du statut de « padawan exaspérante à surveiller lorsque nos Maitres étaient au Conseil » au statut de petite sœur.

Les Jedis ne doivent pas s'attacher. C'est contraire au Code. Et pourtant tu t'es attachée à moi. Et surtout je me suis attaché à toi. Tu es devenue une petite sœur à chérir et protéger. Tu étais encore innocente et naïve malgré ton fort caractère.

Nous étions les padawans des plus grands Jedis de l'Ordre. C'était à la fois un honneur et une horreur. Ils avaient bon nombre de responsabilités et n'avaient pas toujours le temps de nous former. C'est pourquoi lorsque nos maîtres étaient occupés, je t'aidais avec tes exercices. Je t'ai montré les meilleurs endroits du Temple pour méditer, je t'ai accompagnée à la bibliothèque pour étudier, je t'ai entraînée au combat. Mon habitude de toujours saluer mon adversaire avant chaque duel, dans la plus pure tradition des escrimeurs, te faisait beaucoup rire. Tu appelais ça mes manières de snobs.

Lorsque les réunions du Conseil s'éternisaient et que nous avions fini les exercices demandés par nos Maîtres respectifs, je te faisais découvrir mon monde et mes passions.

Je t'ai parlé de mon attirance pour la Forme II qui est considérée comme dépassée par nos pairs, de la théorie controversée de la Force vivante, de l'art délicat de l'Opéra, de l'étiquette aristocratique, des paysages de Serenno, de mes parents qui me manquaient.

Tu étais à la fois ma petite-sœur et ma confidente.

De ton coté tu m'a fais découvrir le monde hors du Temple. Tu connaissais des passages pour sortir sans être vue. Avec toi je découvris la richesse des quartiers populaires de Coruscant, les batailles de rue, les cris de joies des enfants dans les parcs à jeux, les bouis-bouis pas chers mais si conviviaux de chez toi. Tu étais née dans ces quartiers populaires que tu me faisais voir. Tu y étais née et ton cœur y était resté…

Lorsqu'est venu la crise de Käabon, les réunions du Conseil se sont multipliées. J'avais vingt-deux ans, tu en avait quinze.

Maîtres Yoda et T'ra Saa sont allés au front. Nous les avons suivis. Et nous avons plongé en Enfer. La guerre, le sang, les cris, la peur, la colère et la haine. Ce fut une claque. J'avais déjà mis les pieds dans des conflits avec mon Maître, j'avais déjà affronté cette réalité. Toi non. Tu avais déjà assisté à des négociations tendues, déjà senti la tension extrême de la Force dans certaines situations… Mais jamais ainsi.

Tu avais quinze ans et tu étais terrifiée. Je t'ai réconfortée comme j'ai pu, puis nous avons été séparés. Maître Yoda et moi partîmes sur le front de Drö'Me tandis que Maître T'ra Saa et toi partîtes vers la lune Slema où les révoltés avaient fais exploser le siège du Gouvernement.

Ce conflit dura deux ans. Deux ans durant lesquels nous ne nous sommes pas revus. Nos Maîtres restaient en contact, comme chaque membres (soit tu mets un s à chaque et à membre, soit tu n'en mets à aucun des deux, les deux sont justes… mais je trouve la version sans s plus correcte) du Conseil mais nous, padawans, n'avions aucun contact. Je me suis inquiété pour toi Salia. Ne pas avoir de nouvelle de la gamine effrontée que j'avais plus ou moins prise sous mon aile fut très dur.

Lorsqu'après deux ans de guerre je revint enfin sur Coruscant, j'appris par Sifo-Dyas que je t'avais raté de quelques heures. Tu étais rentrée de Käabon avant la fin du conflit, mais ton Maître avait été appelé sur sa planète natale de toute urgence. Tu étais repartie. Encore.

Tu me manquais Salia. Tu me manquais vraiment.

Un an passa, puis deux. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi et, de manière plus inquiétante, Maître Yoda n'avait pas de nouvelles de Maître T'ra Saa. Je fus adoubé Chevalier. J'étais immensément fier. Et toi aussi.

Tu venais à peine de rentrer de Ryyk avec ton Maître. Tu étais là. Avec ton sourire tordu, tes yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice, vêtue d'amples vêtements de soie colorés et non pas de la sage et terne tenue des Jedis. Tu avais changé. Tu avais grandi. Tes traits s'étaient affinés, tu avais laissé tes cheveux pousser, ta silhouette fine et musclée avait prit quelques courbes définitivement féminines.

Tu n'étais plus une gamine Salia, mais une femme.

Sifo avait préparé une grande fête pour célébrer ma promotion. Il y avait de l'alcool à profusion et de la musique trop forte. Tu m' accompagnas en riant, saluant tous ceux que tu connaissais et que tu n'avais pas pu voir depuis longtemps.

J'ai trop bu à cette soirée. Beaucoup trop. Tu me le fis d'ailleurs remarquer sans subtilité lorsque tu me ramena ivre-mort à mes appartements. Ce fut pendant cette soirée que tout bascula. Car tu avais grandi.

Tu étais devenue belle et, pour mon plus grand malheur, désirable.

Mon regard sur toi changea ce soir là. Tu n'étais plus une gamine effrontée sans respect pour personne, qui parlait fort et qui était la première à se jeter dans les bagarres. Tu t'étais assagie, un peu, tu avais intégré les notions de diplomatie et de tact et tu avais grandis. Par la Force, tu étais devenue une femme !

Heureusement l'ancienne Salia n'avais pas complètement disparu ! Ton Maître n'avais plus de longues missions hors planète de prévues. Maître T'ra Saa revenait siéger au Conseil et nous, nous retournâmes à nos vieilles habitudes.

Tu nous traînas, Ring-Sol, Sifo-Dyas, Vintras et moi dans les bars des quartiers populaires de Coruscant. Tu continuais de rire fort, de parler comme un charretier, de défier qui le voulait au bras de fer. Tu restais également fière, susceptible et bagarreuse, comme la prouva le magnifique crochet du droit que tu enfonça dans le visage d'un Kaleesh qui t'avais mis la main aux fesses.

Cependant je te connaissais bien. Tu parvins à duper les autres mais tu ne me trompas pas. La guerre t'avais changée. Tu avais vu l'horreur et l'enfer et tu t'étais posée des questions. L'Ordre nous avais demandé de réprimer la Rébellion de Käabon, ce que nous avions fait. Nous avions massacré hommes, femmes et enfants au nom de la République. Ton baptême du sang t'avait marquée au fer rouge et je voyais régulièrement tes yeux se voiler lorsque tes souvenirs resurgissaient.

Je ne compris que des années après que les graines du doute avaient germé en toi. Que tu avais commencé à perdre foi en la République et le Sénat.

Trois années passèrent sans réellement te marquer. Tu continuais d'améliorer ta technique d'escrimeuse, devenant une adversaire des plus redoutables, tu continuais à sortir dans les bars, à débattre des décisions du Conseil, à méditer cachée au milieux des arbustes du Jardin Haut du Temple.

Trois années assez calmes durant lesquelles mon ancien maître me poussait gentiment à prendre un padawan et où je grinçais des dents en te voyant rire avec Ring-Sol ou Jango ou Yarael.

Tu avais vingt-deux ans lorsque je pris finalement un apprenti. Je peux te le dire désormais, la première fois que Qui-Gon t'a rencontrée, tu lui as fait peur et il m'a demandé si tu étais dangereuse.

J'avoue que j'adorais te voir traumatiser mon padawan. Tu passais ton temps à l'asticoter et il prenait la mouche avec une facilité assez consternante. Tu adorais Qui-Gon. Cela se voyait dans ton regard. Tu adorais les enfants, qu'ils aient treize ou trois ans. La Crèche était d'ailleurs l'endroit où tu traînais le plus lorsque tu n'étais ni en mission ni dans un bar.

Tu fus adoubée à vingt-cinq ans. La fête qui suivit fut pire que celle de Sifo et c'est quasiment toute une génération de Jedi qui se leva le lendemain avec une magnifique gueule de bois sous les sourires goguenards des plus âgés. Qui aurait cru que mon ancien Maître était capable de cacher l'aspirine pour nous faire ensuite subir un long laïus sur le fait de connaître ses limites ?

Je crois que tu as définitivement traumatisé Qui-Gon en sortant les holographes de la soirée. Et je crois que tu ne m'as jamais autant ridiculisé. Par la Force Salia, étais-tu obligée d'afficher dans la salle d'entraînement les images de Yarael et moi, couverts de peintures, du gâteau dans les cheveux, entrain de nous battre à grands coups de balais ?! Au moins tu n'as pas mis les photos où nous courrions à moitié nus dans le Jardin des Milles Fontaines.

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent ta nomination furent une petite bulle de joie et de paix. Puis tout éclata. Depuis toujours tu savais t'adapter extrêmement rapidement. Il te suffisait d'observer une personne pendant quelques jours pour être capable de reproduire ses mimiques et sa gestuelle. Tes imitations de Maître Yoda ou Maître Takomas étaient toujours très applaudies parmi les padawans.

Ce don que tu cultivais et entraînais depuis des années t'avais valut le surnom de Caméléon et t'avais permis d'accomplir plusieurs missions d'infiltration assez délicates avec ton Maître.

Ce fut ta capacité impressionnante à te glisser dans la peau des autres qui poussa Le Conseil à te donner une mission spéciale. Il t'envoya en mission dans les bas fonds de Coruscant.

Pas les bas quartiers qui sont quelques dizaines de mètres seulement au-dessus des brumes, pas les quartiers où nous allions boire un verre. Non. Les Bas-Fonds. Ceux situés en deçà de la couche de brume perpétuelle qui stagnait à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol, ceux qui résidaient en tête de liste des endroits les plus malfamés de la galaxie, où les forces de l'ordre, où l'Armée, où les Jedis ne mettaient jamais un pied.

J'étais furieux en apprenant où le Conseil t'envoyait. Je voulais t'accompagner pour t'aider et te protéger mais tu me l'as interdit. « Ce n'est pas la place pour un enfant. » Évidement tu avais raison. Tu avais toujours raison. Je sentis mon cœur se briser en te voyant partir vers ta mission. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis avoué quelque chose que je refusais d'admettre jusque là.

Je ne t'aimais plus comme une sœur. Je t'aimais comme on aime une amante.

Tu passas quasiment deux ans dans les Bas-Fonds. Maître Yoda qui suivait tes progrès me donnais régulièrement des tes nouvelles. Il avait compris, certainement avant moi, à quel point je tenais à toi Salia. Il savait que je m'étais trop attaché à toi, mais il me m'en fis jamais part à voix haute.

Tu vécus pendant deux ans dans un labyrinthe de ruelles étroites et tortueuses où l'air était toxique, faute de système de purification, et où le vice et la corruption régnaient en maître. Tu étais sur le territoire des pires criminels et pirates. Tu côtoyais la lie de l'humanité et tu dus te fondre dans le moule afin d'éviter d'avoir la gorge tranchée dès la première nuit.

Je comprends désormais que cette mission fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Ce fut un matin ensoleillé de mars que tu revins de ta mission. La menace qui planait sur le Sénat Galactique avait été réduite à néant par tes soins depuis les Bas-Fonds de Coruscant. La vérité Salia, c'est que je fus choqué par ta vision.

La première chose que je vis en entrant dans l'Infirmerie après que Maître Yoda m'ait prévenu de ton retour fut ton crane rasé et les cicatrices qui courraient dans ton dos. Tu discutais avec la Jedi en charge de tes soins. Ta présence dans la Force était faible, si faible…

Maître T'ra Saa m'expliqua par la suite que tu avais prit le réflexe de te couper de la Force pour éviter de te faire repérer par les habitants des Bas-Fonds qui y étaient sensibles. Les Jedis n'étaient pas très bien acceptés là-bas.

Tu enfila ta tunique et te retourna vers moi. Tes joues s'étaient creusées, tu avais des cernes immenses sous les yeux et une longue cicatrice traversait ton visage, coupant l'arcade sourcilière et la pommette et blanchissant l'iris de ton œil droit.

Tu me sautas au cou en souriant avant de babiller à toute vitesse en agitant les mains. Autant te le dire, je ne t'écoutais pas. J'étais fixé sur ton œil aveugle et sur ta main où il manquait trois doigts. Évidemment tu t'en rendis compte. Tu essuyas mes larmes avec délicatesse. Tu étais désolée de me faire pleurer, désolée de me voir triste.

Tu n'as pas compris que je versais les larmes que tu n'avais pas versées. La compassion, la pitié, l'inquiétude pour autrui n'avaient pas lieu dans les bas-fonds. Ton empathie avait été détruite par ta mission et ta vie en enfer. Tu n'avais pas compris que je pleurais pour ce que tu avais enduré pour l'Ordre et la République.

Tu fis ton rapport au Conseil. Les Maîtres te félicitèrent mais tu n'en avais cure. Tu avais été blessée, mutilée pour le Temple et quelques félicitations n'allaient pas te rendre ni ton œil, ni tes doigts. Mais il n'y avait pas que ton corps qui avait été blessé. Tu avais pris les habitudes des Bas-Fonds, des habitudes vitales pour survivre.

Ton regard sautait d'un objet à un autre, paranoïaque, tu surveillais les entrées, les sorties, tu t'installais toujours contre un mur ou un obstacle dur, protégeant ton dos. Tu portais toujours ton armure renforcée sous ta tunique, tu avais un Blaster chargé à la ceinture et des couteaux glissés dans tes bottes. Tu te méfiais de tout et de tous.

Tu avais vingt-sept ans et tu étais rentrée de mission depuis à peine un mois lorsque tu démissionnas de l'Ordre. Tu n'en pouvais plus. Tu avais perdu foi en l'Ordre Jedi. Tu traitas, à demi-mots, le Conseil de bonhommes de pailles sans conscience, servant une République corrompue. Tu n'avais pas digéré le massacre de la Révolte de Käabon et la vie dans les Bas-Fonds t'avait montré les pires cotés de la République. Tu refusais de servir à nouveaux des idéaux corrompus.

Le Conseil commença à contester ta décision, à essayer de te convaincre de rester. Tu ne leur répondis pas et te contenta de planter la lame de ton sabre laser dans le parquet ciré de la salle de réunion.

Tu étais devenue une Égarée. La vingtième. Tu me rejoignis dans les salles d'entraînements. Qui-Gon s'entraînait avec Clee Rhara, une padawan de son age. Tu me fis un signe discret et je quittais la salle, ordonnant aux deux padawans de continuer leur combat.

Tu m'annonças que tu partais et tu me racontas ce que tu avais dit au Conseil. Tu partais. Tu partais. Tu partais. Ce fut certainement la seule chose que j'enregistrais immédiatement. Tu quittais l'Ordre, tu quittais Coruscant, tu ME quittais !

Tu me souris avec tendresse avant de poser chastement tes lèvres sur les miennes. « Désolée. »

On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Les tiens criaient ton désespoir et ta tourmente au reste du monde. « Désolée de partir, désolée de te blesser, désolée de fuir… » Ces mots ne franchirent jamais tes lèvres mais ton regard ne put les retenir.

Tu partais, tu me laissais et je ne te retenais pas. Tu avais abaissé tes boucliers un bref instant. Tu étais… brisée. Ton esprit était fêlé et menaçait d'exploser comme une porcelaine jetée du haut d'un immeuble. Si je te retenais ici, je te tuerais. Au Temple, tu dépérirais… Je n'avais pas le droit, pas le droit de te garder auprès de moi. Oh Salia…

Tu étais désolée, et je l'étais aussi. Désolé de t'aimer si fort, désolé de n'avoir pas su te protéger, désolé de ne pas savoir t'aider, désolé de te laisser partir…

Je fis glisser mes doigts avec tendresse sur ta joue blessée avant de me rapprocher de toi. Notre second et dernier baiser fut beaucoup moins chaste que le premier. Beaucoup moins tendre, beaucoup plus sauvage et désespéré. Il avait un goût de sel et de regret.

Tu partais et je restais. J'étais Jedi, tu étais Égarée. Nous étions incompatibles. Les trois mots maudits ne franchirent ni mes lèvres, ni les tiennes, mais ils résonnèrent dans la Force avec violence.

« Rends moi un dernier service Dooku. »

Tu étais ma petite sœur, ma confidente, la femme que j'aimais. Je serais allé décrocher le soleil pour toi, alors te rendre un dernier service…

Tu me demandas de trafiquer les archives, d'effacer toute traces de ton passage au Temple. Tu savais que j'avais les capacités de le faire. J'ai toujours été meilleur que toi avec le matériel holo.

Tu as disparu du Temple, des Archives, de nos vies. Qui-Gon m'a demandé où tu étais. « Partie. ». Je pense qu'il a compris que tu étais morte. Je ne l'ai pas corrigé. Salia Tamao devait disparaître, c'était ton dernier souhait et je comptais m'assurer qu'il soit respecté.

Je continuais ma vie, j'héritais de la fortune et du titre de mon père à sa mort. Comte Dooku. Une appellation et un titre creux et assez ridicules à mes yeux. Qui-Gon devint Chevalier. Ça par contre, cela me rendit fier. Très fier. J'aurais aimé que tu vois cela.

Un soir d'hiver le maître Jedi Tholme arriva au Temple avec un bambin sous le bras. En soit, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Des Jedis ramenaient régulièrement des enfants sensibles à la Force au Temple.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai senti ta présence dans la Force. Elle était légèrement altérée mais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup.

Imbécile.

Tu avais quitté l'Ordre et Coruscant depuis 12 ans et tu hantais encore mes pensées. Tu les hantes toujours Salia… Oh, Salia…

Au cours de la décennie qui suivit je sentis ta présence dans la Force de manière épisodique sans jamais comprendre où tu étais.

Imbécile.

J'ai repris une padawan. Komari Vosa. Elle était talentueuse et plutôt bonne escrimeuse. Elle me faisait un peu penser à toi avec son franc-parlé et son humour désastreux.

Le temps passa. Je te sentais quelque fois au Temple et pourtant tu n'étais pas là, pas là, pas là… Oh Salia.

Je compris un peu plus tard pourquoi ta présence dans la Force était altérée. Ce n'était pas toi. Tout simplement. Qui-Gon me présenta son nouveau padawan. Un gamin énergique aux yeux bleus et aux courts épis auburn, au sourire tordu et au nez pointu. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ton fils.

Je suis allé sur Stewjon, la planète natale d'Obi-Wan. Maître Tholme accepta de me guider vers le village où il avait trouvé l'enfant. Et tu étais là, dans le cimetière, depuis quasiment douze ans. Salia Tamao-Kenobi.

Tu étais partie ! Partie… Partie… Salia…

Oh par la Force, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souffert que ce jour là. Oh Salia…

Tu étais partie. Mais tu m'avais laissé ton fils. Le fait que Qui-Gon, mon padawan, soit le Maître de ton fils me fit rire. Il ne le sait pas et je peux te promettre Salia, qu'il ne le saura jamais. Ton fils est la dernière chose qui me lie encore à toi. Je dois le protéger. Pour toi. Parce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Oh Salia… Tu me manques tellement.

Qui pourrais faire le lien entre Obi-Wan Kenobi, le padawan impatient de Maitre Jinn, l'enfant à la forte présence dans la Force et au potentiel élevé et Salia Tamao, le Caméléon, l'escrimeuse d'exception, la survivante des Bas-Fonds de Coruscant et l'Égarée de l'Ordre ?

Qui à part moi et Maître T'ra Saa ? Personne.

Tu peux être fière de ton fils Salia. Il marche fièrement sur tes traces en rendant fou Qui-Gon. Il sera un Chevalier exceptionnel. Sa présence dans la Force est déjà si forte…

Oh Salia… Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Et pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas suivi ?

Salia… Tu me manques tellement ma Salia.

.

.

.

.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

.

Point culture (pour ceux qui comme moi ne connaissent Star Wars que par les films et Wookipédia ^^ ) :

Maître T'ra Saa : Jedi Neti (sorte d'arbres humanoïdes mutants) sur qui on ne sait pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'elle a siégé au Conseil pendant une période et qu'elle a survécu à l'Ordre 66 (Tuer les Jedis!)

Obi-Wan est bien né sur Stewjon et d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Internet, rien n'a été dit sur sa famille.

Dooku est vraiment un padawan de Yoda et il est vraiment le Maitre de Qui-Gon.

La crise de Käabon, Drö'Me, la lune Slema sont de purs inventions de ma part, pas la peine de chercher ce que c'est !


End file.
